


关于几种方式提高种兔繁殖概率及注意事项（其一）

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	关于几种方式提高种兔繁殖概率及注意事项（其一）

茶蛋大学动科系的扛把子吴教授，在结束了一周五天辛苦的课程和科研过后，终于愉快地迎来了他短暂的双休。

一想到能抱着他的兔兔一觉睡到自然醒，醒来还能亲亲摸摸做一些能促进感情的事儿，吴教授连入睡的时候都带着香甜的笑容。

就是做的梦不太香甜。

从小在内陆城市长大的呜教授，一辈子也没有过几次航海旅行，他居然梦到了自己变成了一名水手，穿着蓝白的制服站在散发着海盐味儿的甲板上，迎头便是来势汹涌的波浪，摇晃着船只，他的脚底就像踩了弹簧床一样跟着上下颠簸，一浪高过一浪，蔚蓝的海水在面前形成高墙，吓得他转身就跑。

吴教授是被他家里养的兔子给骑醒的。

他从惊恐中醒来，迎面便是跟随着动作起伏不断敲打在他小腹上的柱体，以及此时正跨坐在他身上，将他当成自慰棒正片刻贪欢的张艺兴。

这只发情的兔兔双腿大张开，小小的屁股含着吴世勋身下的大家伙，半眯着的双眸下是脸颊上两团迷人的潮红，两颗兔牙轻轻咬住下唇，能憋回因欲望得到满足而泻出的浪叫，却挡不住无底洞似的欲望以及身下床垫起伏传来的嘎吱嘎吱声——这种活色生香的春宫图，吴教授已经看过了太多次，却每次都不由自主地心潮澎湃。

所以这也是为什么吴世勋经常梦到他在一艘船上，也是为什么他经常在早课上迟到的原因。

不过好在今天是周末，吴世勋不用上课，所以张艺兴想骑多久都可以，身下的人儿压抑住无奈的笑容，一双大手顺着腰侧折过来的一双腿摸上去，托住白嫩香软的兔奶。

张艺兴本来正闭着眼忙着照顾自己汹涌的欲望，突然觉得胸脯上多了点儿什么东西，睁开双眼才发现原来是他的吴教授醒了，神情中还带着一点儿才从梦中醒过来的慵懒，挑逗地看着他，四目相对，一对儿甜美的酒窝就这么跑了出来。

大手揉搓着兔兔屁股，惩罚兔兔不乖似的一巴掌轻轻拍在臀肉上，发出一声脆响。

“又自己玩儿…”

身上的人儿撒娇似的呜咽了一声，扭了扭腰将性器吃的更深，欲求不满的程度仿佛要将下面鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋一同吞进去一样。

“谁叫你起的这么晚？连小世勋都起的比你早”

吴世勋听了哑然失笑，张艺兴才不会说今天自己醒来的时候，看到身边的他已经搭起了一个小帐篷，他本来确实想等吴世勋醒来再和他做的，不巧这些天来张艺兴的需求总是格外旺盛，磨磨蹭蹭之下最终还是等不及吴世勋醒来，自己扩了一发后，就握着尺寸可观的性器享受了起来。

放荡又撩人，吴教授每在兔兔身体里进出一下，花穴都会不自觉的收缩，肠壁将粗壮的柱身裹得紧紧的，硬要把身下人儿的每一滴液体榨干了才满足。

吴世勋握着被他揉搓的发红的兔乳坐起来，将张艺兴整个抱在怀中与他做爱，情欲来势凶猛，不一会儿可怜的兔兔就靠在吴教授肩膀上小声的啜泣起来——太爽了，就是叫他再给吴教授生一只兔宝宝，他也愿意。

可是吴教授却不愿意，回想起从有了欢欢兔到生下来遵医嘱不能进行夫夫运动断断续续的一年中，吴教授本人可谓是忍得非常的辛苦，再说了，他也不想让他的兔兔再痛一次了，所以就算是张艺兴愿意，吴世勋自己还不愿意呢。 

后穴分泌出来的液体在快速的抽插时被拍打成白沫，张艺兴爽的快要过去了，在吴世勋怀中轻微的痉挛着，哭着求吴世勋给他，埋在后者的颈窝里，在白皙的皮肤上留下一排浅浅的兔牙印。

“你最近…怎么这么活跃？”

高潮后，两个人相拥着休息，吴世勋理了理张艺兴汗湿的刘海，侧过身撑在他身边，饶有兴趣地问他。

“我也不知道…”张艺兴还处在高潮的余韵中，连说话都带着慵懒，他抬起手，圆润的手指轻轻摸过吴世勋油画般精致的五官——英气的眉宇，高挺的鼻梁，柔软的嘴唇，“我就是一看到你就腿软，连你睡着的样子都能让我看上好久好久”

吴世勋握住张艺兴的手指，放进嘴里轻咬一下。

“小不正经…看就看吧，你还想着上我”

张艺兴嘿嘿地笑着，裹着柔软的被子，翻身滚进吴世勋的怀里。

下午天气好，两个人一起在家打扫卫生，其实说是一起打扫，实际上是张艺兴以自己早上耗的体力太多还没休整过来为由，在一旁给挽起袖子袖子擦落地窗的吴教授加油。

帅哥做家务，这画面比电视剧好看，兔兔怎么看吴教授怎么喜欢，甚至还去给自己找了一碟零食来，一袋baby carrots吃的咔咔响。

吴世勋撇了一眼吃手指胡萝卜吃的津津有味的张艺兴，他就说为什么本来是买给欢欢兔的辅食，这几天居然消的这么快，作为一个兔学教授的修养，他几乎是立马就懂得了为什么张艺兴最近老喜欢找他要了，敢情这些胡萝卜全都进了种兔的肚子里。

胡萝卜切成丁，拌入兔兔的饲料内，能显著提高兔兔的发情概率。

他咬着指尖看着吴世勋在背光下高挑的轮廓形成一个倒三角形，擦玻璃的时候手臂上会露出结实的肌肉，还有随着动作晃来晃去的细腰和翘臀，张艺兴只觉得自己好像又动了什么邪恶的念头，悄无声息地绕到了吴世勋的身后，顽皮的兔爪揉了一把他的翘屁屁，吴世勋冷不丁地被骚扰，嗔怪地看了他的流氓兔一眼，问他又想干嘛。

“翘…羡慕”

张艺兴咯咯地笑着，下巴搭上吴世勋的肩膀，像是做标记一样在他的衣服上蹭来蹭去，留下只属于自己的气味——他总喜欢这样干，吴教授将之称为兔兔的占有欲。

香香软软的呼吸拂过吴世勋的耳畔，两只兔爪还不要脸的贴在自己的屁屁上揉揉捏捏，摸着摸着就摸到了前面去，吴世勋知道这是他的兔子又发情了，故作漠不关心，就想看接下来张艺兴到底能干出什么事儿来。

张艺兴这边黏在吴世勋背上，一边吃豆腐一边抬眼悄悄观察吴教授的神情，身前的人除了下半身已经被他揉的半硬之外，其余没有任何变化，神色寡淡，一心只想打扫卫生。

他皱起小鼻子哼了一声，灵活的身子钻到了吴教授前面去，毛茸茸的头顶冲着他，兔爪乖乖的贴在正前方的玻璃上，佯装看风景。

吴世勋哑然失笑。

“你干嘛？”

他就着半硬的下身，向前顶了一下兔兔圆乎乎的小屁屁。

张艺兴头也不回。

“不干嘛，看风景，你忙你的”

吴教授翻了个白眼，就要看这只兔要嘴硬到什么时候。

“噢——那你看你的”

吴世勋说罢往旁边挪了几步，张艺兴脚下仿佛有个传送带，一声不吭地又钻进了他身前的空间里。

羞死了，吴教授平时欲求不满的时候难道还少了吗，怎么这个时候就像修了仙似的，自己都送到怀里了，竟然连一点反应都没有。

兔兔头抵在玻璃窗上，透过薄薄的布料仍能感到半硬的性器时不时蹭过自己的屁屁，又羞又急，感觉自己已经湿哒哒的，终于拉下了面子，撅着屁屁主动往吴教授身下靠过去，贴着性器画起圈儿来，无声地求吴世勋理理自己。

“哎——”吴世勋抹布一扔，装得语重心长，实则内心已经乐开了花，“叫你偷吃你儿子的辅食吧，吃多了能不发情嘛”

骨节分明的大手顺着兔兔宽松的居家卫衣下摆摸上去，温暖的手心贴着柔柔软软的双乳，早上那场情事的余韵还没有完全过去，小巧的乳尖还带着些微的红肿，吴世勋弯过食指去拨弄那两颗挺立的小点点，身下被蹭得更欢，还配上了绵软的哼唧声。

他将张艺兴的裤子扒下来，浅色的内裤上早就留下了一滩圆形的水渍，早上才喂饱过的小口又变得痒酥酥空落落起来，吴世勋伸手指进去捣了一阵，早上才活动过，还不至于太紧，就是湿的不成样子，抽出来的时候自己的手指都水光淋淋的。

甜，是真的甜。

他将自己的性器夹在张艺兴的臀瓣之间，在股缝中磨蹭了几个来回，身前的兔兔倒是颇为不耐烦，反手握住，猴急地塞进了自己早已水流不止的后穴，扭着腰吞吐着这根能让自己欲仙欲死的东西。

一吞到底，光滑的臀肉贴在底部的发丛上，流出来的液体将其打湿，扎得张艺兴痒痒的，所接触的地方泛着粉红。

吴世勋扯着卫衣的领口，将张艺兴从衣物中解放出来，赤条条的兔兔，皮肤在阳光的照耀下泛着光，不等吴世勋主动，就自己单手撑着玻璃吞吐起来，另一只手去抚慰自己身前的欲望。

吴教授对兔兔的这个行为很是不满意，这感觉起来就像他只是兔兔发情的玩具一样，他用力地朝前一顶，本来就踮着脚的张艺兴重心不稳，身子向前倾倒在落地窗上，冰凉的触感贴着他温热的胸膛，他打了个激灵，还没来得及说话，刚才沾过他前液的手指就这么搅进了嘴里。

“说，你是喜欢我还是喜欢我这根棒棒”

吴教授装的语气凶狠，手指被张艺兴柔软的舌头裹住，就是兔牙有时候硌得他有些疼。

张艺兴咯咯笑了两声，反手搂住吴世勋的胯骨，好将他吞的再深一点。

“我当然是喜欢你啦...动一动，求你了，动一动”

吴世勋这才稍微满意了一点儿，捏着张艺兴的手臂动了起来，将他死死地压在身前，柔软丰满的胸脯压在玻璃上变了形，红肿的乳粒碾压着冰凉的落地窗，双手又被钳住得不到抚慰，张艺兴委屈地替自己申诉起来。

“你好歹也摸摸我...”

吴世勋这才想着松开一只手，向前去套弄张艺兴挺立的欲望，大手被小手带着，按着兔兔自己想要的节奏，快慢得当的撸动起来，房间内是肉体碰撞的声音，以及肠道中盈满体液，在抽插中发出的咕叽咕叽声，白日宣淫。

张艺兴总觉得自己被吴世勋干的快要失禁了，全身哪里都软，娇弱地撑着手边的小桌子，下一秒双脚就离了地，双腿下意识地圈住吴世勋精壮的腰，惊恐地回头看着自己的爱人。

“环住了噢，不然等下你摔下去我可不管”

吴教授顶弄的力气大的仿佛要将囊袋连同自己都送进张艺兴的体内，果然这种事情还是交给吴世勋亲力亲为比较好，要不张艺兴怎么总觉得早上“自助”的时候总是不得要领呢，论擅长，这事儿还是吴教授最擅长。

婉转的呻吟和低沉的喘息交织在一起，双方皮肤上都蒙上了一层薄汗，泛着亮光，却怎么也不愿意分开冷静一下，柔软的兔臀被撞的泛起一阵阵蜜桃味的臀波，张艺兴觉得果然还是后入最爽。

在兔兔变成人后的很长一段时间里，张艺兴都觉得自己躺着睡也会像原来一样压的脊椎疼，所以之前一直都偏爱后入的形式，但是吴教授喜欢在做爱的时候看着兔兔的脸，轻声细语地向他保证绝对不会疼，张艺兴这才从此以后爱上了正面的姿势，因为他可以看着吴世勋这张能让人苏到腿软的脸。

“你猜是我先把你操到射出来，还是对面的人先抬起头来？”

他们的正对面就是对面那栋楼人家的书房，今天阳光好，就着充足的光线，张艺兴能隐隐约约看见对面的大书桌面前坐着一个人，侧脸对着他们。

他呜咽了一声，一股突如其来的羞耻感包裹住了全身，但凡是对面的人抬头看一眼窗外的阳光，就能看见有两个全身赤裸的男人靠在玻璃上做爱，前面的男人紧贴着窗户，胸脯都被压的变了形，水汪汪的眼睛中盈满情欲，口中不自觉的发出接连不断的浪叫；后面的男人执着于兔兔白皙的颈窝，在香甜的皮肤上留下吻痕和咬痕。

性器不住地顶弄敏感点，张艺兴流着泪射了出来，浑浊的液体沾在落地窗上，留下羞耻的痕迹，吴世勋却丝毫没有想放过他的意思，在自己还没有达到顶点之前，张艺兴已经泄了不止一次，这一次是真的爽到一句话都说不出来，淡黄色的液体从前端流出，将地毯浸湿一大片，被干得失了禁，又羞耻又舒爽，呜呜地哭了起来。

事后兔兔以吴教授今天太过凶猛，自己精疲力竭为由，说什么都拒绝和他再来一次，浑浊的体液还挂在大腿内侧，抄起衣服就冲进了浴室，留下了卧室里的一片狼藉。

吴世勋看着玻璃上的脏痕和地毯上的水渍，无奈的摇了摇头，心想今天清洁算是白做了，他心爱的意大利手工地毯也别想要了。

这一切都要怪他家那只发情的兔兔！

吴教授养兔小贴士：光照催情在日照时间较短的秋冬季节，提供充足的光照，使每天光照时间达到1007分钟，也具有良好的催情效果；胡萝卜催情将胡萝卜切成细丁，拌入粗饲料中，每天2次，每次9.410克，两天后种兔便会发情。

The End.


End file.
